St Lobelia Academy Zuka Club
by Dream Of Rose Petals
Summary: The adventures of the illustrious Zuka Club! Episode 2: Hinako auditions for a the leading lady, and gets it. But, a certain pair of twins might just be the cause of an accident Hinako has on stage. Benio swears she will have revenge.
1. Benibara Distracted: Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Benibara Distracted<br>**_"I would never leave my love alone. If we fight, we fight together. If fate decrees, let's die in each other's arms. I swear never to leave your side, even after my final breath.." - Benio Amakusa._

* * *

><p>"For you, Arianne... together, we will fight for our never ending love," Benio said, to the girl she was rehearsing with. "When I take my last breath, we will not be parted, for I will stay by your side..."<p>

All of the other girls watching, were in tears, for the love they had witnessed, was everything they had ever hoped would one day happen to themselves. Of course, that would never happen with a man, they would never truly understand a woman's heart, like Lady Benibara. Benio acted out the final moments of the scene, by gently caressing the cheek of the maiden she had chosen, with the golden curls of an angel.

"Our love will never die, I promise with my eternal soul..." Benio said, allowing her passion for theatre flow into her words. One would actually believe she loved this girl, even though she didn't.

The twelve other lucky girls watching clapped, tearfully, to applaud Benio for the beautiful performance. There was a round of, "You were wonderful, Lady Benibara!", "We love you Lady Benibara!" Benio smiled at her fans, for their applaud showed their love for her acting, and in turn, her smile was to show her love for each and everyone of them.

"Great work today, Benibara," Hinako said, in the changing rooms, once the rehearsals had ended.

"It was nothing," Benio muttered, with faux modesty.

Though, there were meager truth behind those words. Of late, rehearsals had become so predictable. Before casting the lead lady, Benio would chose the most beautiful maiden from the group of fans allowed to watch, she would act her heart out to her fans, then the girl would brag to all of her friends how Lady Benibara whispered sweet words in her ear. Months ago, this wouldn't have bothered Benio, she lived to please her fans, and further her future career.

"I bet rehearsals will be even better tomorrow," Chizuru said, while dabbing her own forehead with a towel.

"Of course they will," Benio muttered, paying more attention to gazing at the sky through the window, than to what her friends were saying.

"Are you okay?" Chizuru enquired.

Chizuru had noticed that Benio had been a little distant this morning, and there was of course yesterday, when she had to choose a maiden to stand in for the leading lady herself, because Benio apparently had to go through the script one last time.

"I am fine, as always," Benio replied, like it was nothing. The act was quite convincing, she was after all a great actress.

Chizuru and Hinako accepted this, because they believed the lie to be true. After all, it was quite easy to bend the truth, when pretending to be someone your not, is one of your passions, working in theatre did involve acting, and a lie was acting that those words were true.

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm 201, 8:06 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>That night, in their dorm, the girls sat on the floor, appraising potential leading ladies for the performance. As the top three members of the Zuka Club, it was their job to make sure that all cast members gave off the right image. They couldn't let just anyone into it. Chizuru and Hinoku seemed more into it, than Benio was. Normally, Benio would enjoy looking at the pictures, appraising each girl. But tonight, she just wasn't feeling it.<p>

"Ooo! This one might be good," Hinako said, waving around a picture of a brunette girl.

"Yes! She doesn't get involved with other club activities," Chizuru said, reading the notes about her.

"That golden haired maiden," Benio said, cutting through their judging like a knife through butter.

"Oh, Arisu, what about her?" Chizuru enquired, glancing over at the Lady of the Rose.

"With her soft skin, and high cheek bones," Benio replied, her voice flowing with the passion that her acting lacked of late. "Her poise and elegance is perfect for our leading lady."

"But, Benibara, this girl is perfect, her appearance compliments yours well," Hinaku said, holding out the photo.

Benio didn't look at the photo, instead, she stood and silently crossed the room. She placed her hand on the cold glass, looking up at the star scattered sky.

"Arianne is the pinnacle of maidenly beauty, flowing with poise, with every move," Benio said, allowing the vision in her mind to form in the shape of Arisu. "Her voice like a lullaby to soothe the pain that has engulfed the heart of Lord Frederic. Before she entered his life, he was nothing but a empty shell of a man, dashed on the craggy shores of fate."

Chizuru dabbed her tear soaked eyes, with a tissue. "That was beautiful!" Chizuru said, applauding Benio's description of Arianne.

Instead of sleeping later that night, Benio lay awake, thinking of her performance earlier. The image of a sweet young maiden flashed through her mind, with long brown hair, and eyes so beautiful, they were more radiant than the stars in the night sky. It could be love or desire, because her problem had gone on for nearly a month now, since their performance at Ouran Academy. There was no passion in her heart. In some ways, she thought herself to be like Lord Frederic in their performance. He lived a empty life, waiting for that one moment, that ignited the fire with in him, to help him continue on in the great adventure of life.

* * *

><p><strong>Rehearsal room, 11:13 am<strong>

* * *

><p>Much to Benio's relief, there wouldn't be any fans watching today, now that the the cast was complete. The Lady of the Rose sat on the windowsill, her script resting on her lap, as she watched the cherry blossoms fall from the trees outside. Chizuru was rehearsing her part, with Hinako, and a girl with raven black hair, in their scene, Chizuru - playing the part of Arianne's mother, was telling Hinako - playing the maid, that Arianne had gone mad, and needed to be locked up, lest she do herself any harm.<p>

"Half mad she was," Chizuru said, clutching the script to her chest. "Attacked me twice with a iron poker she did."

"Thrice," Benio said, cutting in. She turned her head, to look at the others. "The line is, "Half mad she was." You nod, to add emphasis, on how you believe your words to be true. Then, in a shocked tone, like such a action was in your opinion, uncalled for, do you say, "Attacked me thrice with a iron poker she did"." Benio then paused for a moment. "You're trying to convince the maid, and Frederic's mother, that your own daughter doesn't deserve the arranged marriage to Frederic, not gossiping with friends."

"You are right, Benio, of course," Chizuru said, accepting the fault in her acting. She cleared her throat, and rested the back of her hand on her forehead, like she might swoon and faint. "Half mad she was," Chizuru said, then nodding her head for emphasis. "Attacked me thrice..." she said, her tone shocked, like the next part was the worse thing imaginable. "With a iron poker, she did."

"Better," Benio said. She then returned to watching the cherry blossoms.

"But, Ma'am... what ever could we do?" Hinako said, lacking in enthusiasm.

"Am I working with amateurs?" Benio said, outraged at their poor performance. She stood up, walked over to Chizuru, to show them how it was done. "But, Ma'am..." Benio said, reaching her hand out to place her hand on Chizuru's shoulder, but paused when her hand is a couple of inches away from making contact. "What ever can we do?" Benio added, sound like all hope was gone.

"Ok, I'll try again," Hinako said, looking at her script again.

"I seriously doubt that," Benio thought. She let out a long sigh, threw her script on the floor, and left the room.

"What's wrong with Benio?" Hinako asked.

"No idea, she has been like this for nearly a month," Chizuru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi everyone! Got a new story out, I hope this one goes better than my others. Zuka Club is my absolute favourite, and I've always wanted to write a fanfiction about them, just never had a good idea before. (Then this story popped into my head! :D!) I decided to write it, like Zuka Club has their own series, with them having their rivallry with the host club from time to time.

This 'episode' was going to be all one chapter, but when I wrote it, it ended up over 4000 words long! :o So, I'm going to break it down until a couple of chapters. So, it doesn't get confusing, there will be a little header to each part of it, to show which chapter is part of what 'episode.' I do write the 'episode' all in one go, so it might take me a couple of days, a week, maybe two to write the next one. But, when I do write one, I'll break it down, and update daily. (Or right away, if it's too long.) Hope you like my story, and in the words of Benibara 'Adieu!' (Benibara is my favourite!)


	2. Benibara Distracted: Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Benibara Distracted<br>**_"I would never leave my love alone. If we fight, we fight together. If fate decrees, let's die in each other's arms. I swear never to leave your side, even after my final breath.." - Benio Amakusa._

* * *

><p><strong>Cafeteria, 12:30 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>Benio sat at one of the tables near the window, absentmindedly picking at her octopus shaped sausages, made by one of her fans. Any other day, she would have enjoyed eating her favourite food. Today, however, the delectable delicacy failed to catch her attention.<p>

"What's wrong?" Chizuru asked, as she sat down at the table, her own lunch in hand.

"Nothing," Benio said, casually.

"Are you sure?" Chizuru said, with a concerned tone.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Benio asked, glancing over at Chizuru.

"Well, you seem kind of distant, and have been for nearly a month," Chizuru replied.

"And, octopus shaped sausages are your favourite, and you've barely even touched them," Hinako added, as she joined her friends.

Chizuru and Hinako's observations went unheard, because Benio's attention had wandered to the window again. Both of the girls noticed this, and remembered that each time Benio seemed distracted, she was always looking out of a window.

Hinaku and Chizuru decided to leave Benio alone, because her mind was clearly else were, and she wouldn't notice them anyway. The moment the two girls stepped out of the cafeteria, they turned to each other.

"Suzuran, what do we do?" Hinako said, addressing Chizuru with her nickname.

"I have no idea," Chizuru replied.

"We have to do something to cheer her up," Hinako said, her voice filled with concern.

"You are such a clever girl, Hinagiku!" Chizuru said, inspired by Hinako's words. "We could have some fun, toying with some lower life forms."

* * *

><p><strong>Rehearsal Room, 4 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why bother, Frederick? They will pursue us to the ends of the earth, until we are merely echoes of ourselves," Arisu said, reading the lines from the script in her hand. "Unless, we seek revenge, and cut off their path, before they reach us."<p>

"There is something not right about that line," Chizuru said. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew that it seemed out of place. "It doesn't seem right, that Arianne should be talking about revenge so soon."

"I see what you mean," Benio agreed. "Try reading my line before it, and I will read yours."

Arisu tucked a lock of her golden hair behind her ear, her sapphire blue eyes traced the words on the page. She new to change the name Arianne to Frederic. "Frederic, let them hate, for our love will guide us in our path of life," Arisu said, allowing love to leak into her voice.

Benio didn't need her script, she had probably memorised this script, due to the amount of rewrites they had done, to get it right. "Why bother, Arianne?" Benio said, tracing Arisu's cheek with her hand. Benio closed her eyes, looked at the air above Arisu's head. "They will pursue us to the ends of the earth, until we are merely echoes of ourselves.." Benio then turned away from her, as if her character Frederic couldn't look Arianne in the eyes. "Unless..." She turned to look at Arisu's face. "We seek revenge, and cut off their path, before they reach us."

Everyone clapped at the performance, but they could tell something was wrong. Chizuru even told Benio so, when they were getting changed in the changing rooms.

"You know, you're not fooling anyone," Chizuru said, honestly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Benio replied.

"Everyone knows that you're been a little distant lately," Chizuru informed her.

"And, it can't be stress of the performance, because the last one, you only got four hours of sleep each night, because of the amount of script rewrites," Hinako added. "And, you weren't acting distant then."

When they were done changing, the three girls left the dance studio, and were greeted by screaming fans. There was even the girls that acted as security, stopping the fans from mobbing them. A few girls tried to pass a note to Benio, as she passed them.

"Hey! You don't have authority to hand that note!" one of the security girls shouted.

"Your fan club certainly runs a tight ship," Chizuru comment, while glancing at the security girls. "They must be exhausted."

"Don't waste your breath, she's gone," Hinako said, glancing at Benio.

Benio was thinking of the words in the script, the one where Frederic and Arianne declared their love for one another. Those words, that flowed so easily from her, onto the page. In a way, a melody for her own heart. Lost in her own thoughts, Benio didn't even notice her numerous screaming fans, adoring her every move.

"Benibara is so wonderful!" one girl said, swooning.

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm 201, 8:25 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>"Great rehearsal today," Chizuru said.<p>

Chizuru sat on her bed, cross legged, reading though some textbooks. She had to make sure to keep her grades up, in other subjects. Hinako was rehearsing for her dance scene, which she believed to be most important. Benio remained in a place she seemed to occupy most, on most nights; sat on the windowsill, staring at the stars.

"Have anything planned for tomorrow?" Hinako asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

During dinner, Chizuru and Hinako had agreed that they should make their plan to toy with the boorish boys at Ouran seem like a casual arrangement, because Benio seemed to refuse to accept that her behaviour had been strange of late.

"Not really," Chizuru said, trying to sound as believable as possible. "I was thinking, it seems like it's been forever since we wandered outside the school grounds."

"Ooo! That would be fun," Hinako said, excitedly.

Benio smiled, she knew what they were doing, but she could tell that they had put a lot of effort into it, and didn't want to crush their creative spirit - not that she would anyway. After all a maiden was like a blooming flower, that should be left to grow, being nurtured in just the right way.

"It's been a while since we reminded that little host club, that we will abolish them," Chizuru replied, glancing over at Benio. "Benio, will you join us?"

"How could I object? Showing those halfwit hosts that maidens aren't in existence for their own ego ruled pleasure, would be fun," Benio replied. Tomorrow would be quite a wonderfully enjoyable day, she already knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouran Academy, 10:40 am<strong>

* * *

><p>The three Lobelia girls stood outside the open gates, looking up at Ouran Academy. They'd arrived as early as they could, to get a head start on the host club, to foil their little club activity before it could even begin. Not far from the girls, a brown haired girl, about 5ft2, her hair tied back into a bun, was reading something that looked like a script, while walking towards the gates.<p>

"Ready?" Hinako said, with much excitement in her voice.

"Always," Chizuru replied, with a smile.

"Then..." Benio began, but the girl bumped right into her.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl said, apologetically. She dropped her script, and hurried to pick it back up.

"There is nothing to apologise for," Benio replied, smiling at the girl. "At least nothing happened to that cute face of yours." She stroked her hand across the girl's cheek.

The girl blushed, smiling. "Um... well, sorry again.." she muttered.

"Wait," Chizuru said, calling out the girl, as she walked towards the gates. "Aren't you going to the host club?"

The girl turned around to look at them again. "No, I had this script to read," the girl replied. "And, when I see Haruhi tomorrow, I want to make sure I know it well, so we can talk about it."

The three Lobelia girls looked at each other, and smiled. They were all thinking the same thing; "This girl likes Haruhi?" In that moment, Benio had formed the perfect plan. First, they would have to win over this girl. Second, get Akari to participate in with the host club activity. Third, laugh at the host club's pitiful attempt to boost their own egos.

"Maiden, I'm sure you have a beautiful name," Benio said, caressing the girl's chin.

"Akari..." the girl named Akari replied.

"Akari... such a fitting name, for such a beautiful maiden," Benio said, finishing with a joyous laugh.

"Her skin is so soft!" Chizuru said, brushing her cheek against Akari's hand.

"And her hair is so long and silky!" Hinako said, untying Akari's bun.

Akari's hair fell down to her waist, it was still pinned out of her face, her long brown hair was wavy. She couldn't help blushing at all the attention, even if it was by three girls. No one usually paid her any attention.

"Um, who are..." Akari said, wondering who these girls were. It wasn't every day that three girls showed up outside the school, and treated her like she was some kind of beautiful flower.

"Our manners..." Benio said, running her fingers through her short brown hair. "You must think we are ignorant, like those boorish host club boys..."

"Lobelia!" the three girls sang, posing.

"St Lobelia Academy, high school, second year, Benio Amakusa."

"Lobelia!"

"Second year student, Chizuru Maihara!"

"Lobelia!"

"And, first year, Hinako Tsuwabuki!"

"Together, we form St. Lobelia Academy's illustrious white Lily league, known as..." Benio said, stretching her arms out wide.

"THE ZUKA CLUB!" the three said, in unison.

Akari stood there, starring at them, completely lost for words.

"You can come with us!" Chizuru said, hooking her arm around one of the girl's arms.

"We'll get you a special pass to this activity!" Hinako said, hooking her arm around the girl's other arm.

"Um... thanks?" the girl said, awkwardly.

So, the three Lobelia girls and a very awkward feeling Akari headed off on their way. None of the Ouran students were surprised to see the Zuka Club in the school grounds, because most of the girls knew about their rivalry with the host club, and the boys were happy to see girls that weren't obsessed with the host club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I decided to update all of the parts of the 'episode' at once, so that way, there's no possible cliffhangers. I think I'm going to update all episodes this way, depending how busy I am.


	3. Benibara Distracted: Part 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Benibara Distracted<br>**_"I would never leave my love alone. If we fight, we fight together. If fate decrees, let's die in each other's arms. I swear never to leave your side, even after my final breath.." - Benio Amakusa._

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry Blossom Garden, 11:10 am<strong>

* * *

><p>The gates to the garden were closed, Benio, Chizuru and Hinako doubted that this was were the club was holding their activities for the day, since they knew that the club was normally in the abandoned music room 3. Their doubts were proved wrong, when Akari opened the gate, and rose petals flowed out.<p>

The seven host club members voices flowed out, saying "Welcome!"

Akari smiled, and entered the garden.

"When do we...?" Chizuru asked.

"Wait for it..." Benio replied.

"Just seeing your beauty..." Tamaki said, offering Akari a rose. "Causes the fountain inside of me to start overflowing..." Tears glistening from his eyes.

"Tamaki..." Akari said, holding the rose. A smile spread across her lips.

"How pathetic," Benio replied, stepping into the garden, with Hinako and Chizuru stood either side of her.

"Lobelia!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru said, with a look of horror on their faces.

"That is awfully arrogant of you," Chizuru added. "And, presumptuous to imply that a maiden's appearance would create tears."

"What he's basically saying, is that he is a pitiful life form, spouting lines to fuel his own chauvinistic appetite," Hinako said, observantly.

"You are such a clever girl, Hinagiku!" Chizuru said, almost applauding her.

"Then, what do you think would be better?" Tamaki asked. His fear of the Zuka Club was more than visible, due to the fact that he found them strange.

Benio took Akari by the hand, and pulled the long haired brunette closer to herself, and rested her arm near the base of Akari's spine. "Akari... your eyes as beautiful as the glistening stars spread across the night sky..." Benio placed her hand on Akari's cheek. "Why would I ever need a falling star? When I could gaze into your eyes, having all the wishes I could make right here..." Benio then kissed her on the cheek.

Akari's cheek flushed even pinker than the cherry blossoms, as for a split second when she actually thought she was attracted to Benio. As Akari stumbled away from them, fanning herself with her script, Benio couldn't help laughing.

"Care for some coffee?" Haruhi said, holding a tray with three cups of coffee on it.

"Why, thank you..." Benio said, taking a cup as well as Hinako and Chizuru did. "Coffee made by a maiden always has more fragrant aroma.."

"It's instant," Haruhi said, flatly. She was reminded of when she first met the Zuka Club, she was sure she said the same thing then to.

"You really are a diamond among glass," Chizuru said. She glanced up at Haruhi, as she sipped some of her coffee.

"You have to come to one of our tea parties!" Hinako said, enthusiastically. "We're having one tomorrow, right after our classes finish.

"Sure, I guess..." Haruhi said, unable to think of a good excuse. Her grades had been excellent, so she didn't need to study has much, and she knew there wasn't a sale on.

The three girls rested their empty cups on the tray, and walked towards the gate. Benio turned, and said, "Adieu..." The three then twirled out of the garden, laughing.

"Why are you going to their tea party? That would mean you would have to skip out on club activities!" Tamaki said, jealously. He tried to hug her, but Haruhi held out her hand, and shoved him away.

"Leave me alone, Senpai, I can attend a tea party if I want to," Haruhi replied, with a cutting tone.

"Aren't you going to do something about this, Kyoya?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"No," Kyoya replied, while scribbling something in his black book. "After all, everything Haruhi says is true. You do often mention how you think Haruhi should act more like a girl, Tamaki, and having a tea party with girls is 'girly' behaviour."

Tamaki's expression fell, in shame. "My own words twisted, and thrown back in my face..." Tamaki said.

Outside the garden, Benio glanced back at Chizuru and Hinako, and said, "Stage 1, complete." Then continued on her way.

"She's back!" Hinako said, happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Lobelia Academy Cafeteria, 12:15 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Lady Benibara!" the Benibara fanclub cheered, at the sight of the Lady of the Red Rose.<p>

"Good morning," Benio replied, with a smile. "Don't you all look ravishing..."

"I was in charge of making your lunch, Lady Benibara!" A enthusiastic fan said, holding the paper bag containing Benio's favourite food. "I made your favourite! It's octopus shaped sausages..."

"Thank you," Benio said, caressing the girl's cheek. "Oh, the irony..." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Look at you, your cheeks scarlet just like the octopus..." Benio then leaned closer to her. "Maybe you want me to eat you..." Benio whispered.

While the girl squealed with delight, Benio took her lunch, and walked over to her usual seat.

"Why can't someone make my lunch?" Hinako asked, a little jealous.

"The Hinagiku fan club are in charge of making it," Chizuru told her, while a fan handed her the lunch they had made for her. "Thank you," Chizuru said, to her fan.

"Yay!" Hinako said, excitedly. "I hope they make my favourite."

"Lady Hinagiku!" a Hinako fan called after her.

While Hinako received her lunch, Chizuru sat down at the same table as Benio. Much to Chizuru's delight, Benio wasn't distant at all, she was her flirtatious self again.

"Tomorrow's tea party will be quite a fun afternoon," Chizuru said, happily.

"We're not going to the party," Benio replied.

"Why not?" Chizuru said, quite taken back.

"Yes, I thought that you wanted to have a tea party with Haruhi, that's why I invited her," Hinako said, as she joined her friends with her lunch in hand. "You seemed so much happier, when you saw her."

"That, is incorrect," Benio replied.

At one time, it was true that Benio was happy to gaze at the maidenly beauty Haruhi possessed. Now, to her, Haruhi is just another maiden, brainwashed by male oppression. Neither Chizuru or Hinako argued, they were just glad that Benio was back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm 201, 5 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>In the peaceful dorm room, Benio sat on her bed, with a laptop resting on her lap. She didn't have to rehearse any scenes today, and had left Hinako and Chizuru in charge, knowing that they could take care of any problems. If they couldn't, then they knew where to find her. There were some script changes to make, like switching certain lines of her own, and the character Arianne. Once she was done, she couldn't help thinking about the girl at Ouran, Akari.<p>

The long haired brunette was such a delicate young maiden, just like a flower waiting to bloom. It pained Benio to think about it, that the host club was manipulating her emotions, for their own selfish desires.

Chizuru walked into the dorm, with a air of serene elegance, like always. "Excellent rehearsal tonight," Chizuru said, happily. "Of course."

"Of course," Benio agreed. There was no need to worry about any problems arising, because naturally, Chizuru would have told her.

"Are those the script rewrites?" Chizuru asked, glancing over at Benio.

"Indeed they are," Benio replied, nodding her head.

"This festival is going to be the best," Chizuru said, happily.

"Well, we have to show those Ouran losers who can hold the best culture club days," Hinako said, upon entering the room, holding a envelope with a heart sticker seal. "You got a fan letter!" Hinako said, practically skipping across the room, to hand Benio the letter.

"What is it this time?" Chizuru asked, with mild interest. "Is it a love note, or a declaration of adoration?"

Benio opened the letter, and read it. "Declaration of adoration," Benio replied, casually tossing it on their desk. Benio got up, and placed the laptop on the desk to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Not much to say here, other than the next chapter being the last part of this 'episode.'


	4. Benibara Distracted: Part 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>Benibara Distracted<br>**_"I would never leave my love alone. If we fight, we fight together. If fate decrees, let's die in each other's arms. I swear never to leave your side, even after my final breath.." - Benio Amakusa._

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Lobelia Academy, 4 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>The three Zuka Club girls stood outside the school, despite Chizuru and Hinako believing they were waiting for Haruhi, Benio had another plan in mind.<p>

"I wonder if she could get a car to bring her here, those self absorbed boys probably made her walk," Chizuru said, checking her appearance in a hand mirror.

"Ooo! Is that her?" Hinako said, as a car pulled up.

Both Hinako and Chizuru looked confused, when the driver stepped out and held the door open, awaiting someone to enter.

"Keep Haruhi busy," Benio instructed, as she climbed into the car.

"Where are you going?" Hinako asked, frowning with confusion.

Hinako didn't receive an answer, because Benio closed the car door, and the driver returned to the driver's seat, and drove off. Chizuru and Hinako looked at each other.

"Stress meltdown, or attempt at getting more attention?" Chizuru asked, staring at the another car that pulled up outside the girl's academy.

"I'm thinking most likely, both," Hinako replied.

Neither one had much time to continue questioning Benio's state of mind, because they had to greet Haruhi, who just got out of the car. The car actually belonged to Tamaki, he may not approve of Haruhi going to a tea party at Lobelia, but he wasn't going to spite Haruhi.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Ouran Academy, 4:15 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>Benio looked out of the window, as the car pulled up outside Ouran, her heart ached with guilt, when she saw a certain long haired brunette in tears at the school gate. Akari clutched the script, that she was reading yesterday, to her chest.<p>

"We're here, Ms Amakusa," the driver said.

"Thank you," Benio replied.

Benio opened the door herself, and stepped out of the car. Akari was too upset to notice the tall short haired girl not far from her.

"Is something wrong, maiden?" Benio asked, approaching her. "You shouldn't let tears spoil a face as lovely as yours."

Akari looked up at Benio, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm fine..." Akari lied.

"Did you get to speak with Haruhi about your script?" Benio asked, knowing full well, that no such event occurred because Haruhi was currently at Lobelia Academy.

"No," Akari said, shaking her head. "I didn't. I was just going to call the family driver, and go home."

"I am sure my driver would not object to a detour," Benio replied. "Sometimes, in order to get ones creativeness to bloom, getting out and seeing some different scenery helps." That was partly a lie, because Benio had come to Ouran with all intentions of seeing Akari, and not for a inspirational drive around the city.

"I'd like that, thank you!" Akari replied, wiping the tears from her eyes with a handkerchief.

* * *

><p><strong>Benio<strong>: Next time, on St Lobelia Academy Zuka Club; Hinako has an accident during an important show, and I vow revenge against those host club idiots! Until then, adieu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hope you enjoyed reading this episode! :D It was so much fun writing about Zuka Club, because there are so few stories about the Zuka Club. I don't know when the next episode will be, because they do take so long for me to write - with the amount of rewrites, and watching the Lobelia episodes again, to make sure I write them properly. Until I post the next chapter, adieu! XP (I adore saying that...)


	5. The Lady of the Daisy's Debut: Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lady of the Daisy's Debut<br>**_"But even so, with out her, you know as they say, the show must go on."_ - Hinako Tsuwabuki.

* * *

><p>"Lord Anton, my love for you is pure," Hinako muttered, reading from the script. "As is my heart, which is eternally yours..."<p>

The Lady of the Daisy hoped to audition for the lead, in the up coming performance called The Purest Love. Hinako knew that she couldn't just ask her friends for the part, because it wouldn't be fair to expect preferential treatment, when the other girls worked just had hard as she did. Her memorising of the script had gone on for nearly an hour, to make sure that her performance was flawless, she knew that nothing short of perfection would convince Benio and Chizuru to give her the role.

"That's where Anton would say... "Alas, our love will go forgotten, should those that forbid our love have their way." I then we lean closer, and Anton sings of our love," Hinako mumbled. Hinako tried to imagine how Benio would react to her own line, then felt awkward for thinking herself as an object of Benio's desire, even if they were acting.

During her muttering, Hinako wandered towards the fountain at the front of the school. The dainty redhead looked at her reflection in the cool clear water, then attempted to impersonate Benio's voice - her attempt was a fail at best. "Alas, our love will go forgotten..." She paused dramatically. "Should those that forbid our love have their way." Hinako placed her hand over her heart, muttered, "Oh, my Lord Anton..." allowing love to flow into her voice.

"Oh, it's hopeless!" Hinako said, woefully. "I'll never get the part..."

"Sister Hinagiku!" one of Hinako's fans called out to her.

Hinako turned around, hiding the script behind her back. "Hi!" Hinako said, casually.

"I was going to audition for Love in Reminiscence... could you put in a good word for me?" the girl asked, flicking her raven black hair over her shoulder.

"Sure," Hinako said, nodding her head. "I have to meet up with Suzuran and Benibara..."

Hinako realised that the auditions were this morning, and she completely lost track of time. The energetic girl ran to the rehearsal room, at full speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rehearsal Room, 10:50 am<strong>

* * *

><p>While Chizuru practiced her dance steps, Benio stood in the center of the dance studio, practising her lines. The tall short haired brunette didn't require a script, because she was up half the night memorising it. Both girls noticed that they were one Zuka short of the set.<p>

"Where is Hinako?" Chizuru asked, looking at Benio.

"No idea," Benio replied, reaching out her arm, as if she were reaching for the hand of someone fair maiden. "She was at breakfast this morning."

"Oh," Chizuru replied, like she wasn't surprised at all. "Probably day dreaming again, you know how she is. A delicate flower, with her head in the clouds."

"Yes," Benio replied, while reading some of the song lyrics.

At that moment, when the two girls were starting to think Hinako would never show, an out of breath Hinako burst through the door, with her script in hand.

"Oh, there you are! What are we ever going to do with you, Hinagiku?" Chizuru said, like this was a regular occurrence. "We can begin the screening process, for our leading lady."

"That is why I was late..." Hinako said, breathing heavily. "I... wanted... to try out for the part..."

"Don't be silly, you know you look much cuter in the dancer costume, for the opening song," Chizuru replied, almost laughing at the very idea.

Hinako looked almost heartbroken, until Benio spoke up. "I say, we let her audition," Benio said. She glanced over at Chizuru. "I remember someone else asking for the leading role, when they were just a first year, too. And, do you remember what I said, to that maiden?"

"With out a chance to bloom, a flower will wilt away," Chizuru said, with just a tiny hint of boredom in her voice.

"So I can audition?" Hinako said, excitedly.

"That is correct," Benio confirmed, nodding her head.

Hinako placed her script down on the table, hoping that she could remember it perfectly, even though she had read it so many times this morning, that she could probably recite the lines in her sleep. Reciting their lines together, Hinako put on a performance so flawlessly, that Chizuru was brought to tears at the sight of Benio and Hinako reciting the lines.

"But, my Lord Anton..." Hinako said, with such love, as she raised her hand to graze across Benio's cheek.

Benio's hand cupped over Hinako's. "Oh, Lillian... you are the very essence of beauty," Benio said, while looking right into Hinako's eyes. Benio let go of Hinako's hand, and turned away from her. "Now, I can look upon your beauty forever, no one can stop us..." She then clutched her hand over her heart, and threw herself to the ground like someone had shot her in the chest.

Hinako fell to her knees beside Benio, and even squeezed out a tear, letting it fall down her cheek. "My Lord Anton..." she said, her voice sounded like she was actually crying.

"Dear Lillian... alas.. I'm to draw breath no more..." Benio said, her eyes close the whole time. Benio then began singing of the time they shared together.

Once they were done, Chizuru clapped, because she was amazed by the chemistry between them, as they stepped into the roles. Neither Benio or Chizuru told Hinako how well she had performed, they still auditioned other girls, to make it fair. Both of them had to admit, that Hinako was by far the most perfect maiden for the part, because her audition truly was flawless.

* * *

><p><strong>Lobelia Academy Gardens, 12:45 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>Chizuru and Benio walked through the gardens in silence, the girls came to a stop under one of the trees. They sat down, and began looking at pictures of possible leading ladys. Every time, they found themselves looking at Hinako's picture.<p>

"But, is she ready for it?" Chizuru asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I think so, her performance was nothing short of perfection," Benio said, thinking of Hinako's audition. "Anyone following was a utter disappointment."

"I agree. Just goes to show that even the most smallest of maiden can blossom so beautifully," Chizuru said, as her gaze met Hinako's photo again. "Shall we give her the good news now, or wait until we reveal the cast list?"

"Making her wait would be cruel," Benio decided. As she flipped her hair out of her eyes with her hand, she realised that Hinako had auditioned, expecting no preferential treatment. "But then again, she did audition, expecting us not to favour her over others. How she handles this, will show us how well she can handle a leading part."

Hinako was on the other side of the garden, talking so a couple of girls that are were in her class. One had long wavy ginger hair, the other was blonde with her hair in a bob style. They were talking about their own auditions, while Hinako kept quiet about her own audition - she didn't want to jinx it.

"I completely messed mine up," the blonde said, like she was disappointed with herself. "The moment Benio looked into my eyes, I couldn't concentrate on anything or remember my lines."

"But, you must have done a better job than me," the redhead replied. "I kept saying her name, instead of Lord Anton."

"You did not?" the blonde said, completely surprised. "How did you think we did, Hinako?"

"Great!" Hinako replied, with enthusiasm, but her mind was elsewhere.

Her own audition was on her mind, wondering if she too had messed it up. If she had gotten the part, surely Benio and Chizuru would have told her, or at least hinted that she just might be right for the part. Hinako was broken from her line of thought, by the fan girl squeals of the two girls she was talking to. That was when she turned around to see that Chizuru and Benio were stood behind her.

"When are we going to find out who the cast is?" the blonde girl asked, excitedly.

"Soon enough, my dears," Benio replied. Just to set them off into a further fan girl euphoria, Benio winked at them, and flipped her hair out of her eyes. "If only you could all be my leading lady..."

That was the moment, that Chizuru, Benio, and Hinako left, to leave them the girls to obsess over them.

"So, who is going to be the Lillian?" Hinako asked, as the two girls walked back to the main school building.

But, neither Benio or Chizuru told her, they were just vague about who might have potential, even embellished a little, by mention one or two other girls that did have potential. Neither girl felt guilty about teasing her so, because she did want to be treated like a ordinary girl auditioning for the part. Hinako was actually starting to believe that she wouldn't get the part.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yay! Finally an update! :D! I've started this one, but it's taking a while to plan out rest of the "episode", so I thought I might as well post what I have already written completed scenes of so far.

I have to admit, I'm having so much fun writing these! Zuka Club has to be the most underrated characters in the whole anime/manga.


	6. The Lady of the Daisy's Debut: Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lady of the Daisy's Debut<br>**_"But even so, with out her, you know as they say, the show must go on."_ - Hinako Tsuwabuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm 201, 8:34 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinako paced the empty dorm, muttering the lines from the script under breath. It was all she could do, to stop her self from going crazy. If she had gotten the part, she didn't want to let everyone down, with a poor performance. She had to do well, or Chizuru or Benio would never consider her for a leading role again.<p>

"Lord Anton, my love for you is pure," Hinako muttered, as she looked into the mirror on their dressing table. "As is my heart, which is eternally yours..."

Hinako heard the gentle laugh of Benio. "The very image of myself, after my first audition, for a leading role," Benio said, with a smile.

Hinako turned around, holding the script behind her back. "I thought I might as well... if someone else gets the role, I could give script prompts or something..." Hinako said, hinting for Benio to tell her if she got it. Both girls knew that it was indeed a hint, because if anyone forgot their lines during rehearsals, they would be kicked out of the cast. Zuka Club prided itself on perfection, after all.

Benio sat at the desk, typing the cast list up, on their laptop, that her and Chizuru had drafted earlier. More than once, Hinako was tempted to sneak a peek at the laptop, but couldn't do it, she would feel terrible if she didn't get the part. Chizuru joined them not long after, she had graced her fan club with her presence, enjoyed their praise and adoration, then retired to their dorm. The Lady of the Lily almost collapsed on her bed - sometimes being worshiped was exhausting.

"Hinagiku, my dear, hinting will not get the answer you seek," Benio said, while trying to hide her own smile behind her hand. "You will find out, when everyone else does."

"But, both of you know already, so why should I be the last to know?" Hinako protested.

"She does have a point," Chizuru agreed.

Hinako looked towards Benio, with a hopeful expression. "Did I get it?" she asked.

"If your performance next week is unsatisfactory, you will never get a lead part, again," Benio said, as she clicked 'print' on the laptop screen.

"Does that mean...?" Hinako asked, as Benio handed her a print out copy of the cast list.

Sure enough, Hinako's name was right there on the cast list, under Benio's.

**Lord Anton**: Benio Amakusa

**Lillian**: Hinako Tsuwabuki

Hinako was so happy, she actually wanted to cry. She promised to give the best possible performance she had ever done in her entire life. Neither Benio or Chizuru couldn't resist smiling, because over the past year, since she joined the Zuka Club, they had watched Hinkao blossom into a talented young maiden.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later...<strong>  
><strong>Ouran Academy Theatre, 2:32 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>"Boss, remind me why we are all here?" Hikaru asked, boredly.<p>

"Because, Haruhi wanted to see the show," Tamaki replied. Because of his infatuation for Haruhi, he never could say no to her, even if it involved going to see a show, put on by three girls that honestly scared him. So, he made all of the host club attend.

"And, you and Hikaru made me miss the last cultural club day, to buy more coffee," Haruhi reminded him.

"Fine," Hikaru said, admitting defeat for now. He screwed up the program he was given at the door, and threw it in a random direction. It wasn't until he heard a scream, and looked up at the stage, to see Hinako slipping on the screwed up program, that he realised he'd thrown it on the stage.

All of the dancers, including Chizuru, had stopped in shock. Chizuru looked to Benio for instruction, which she got, when Benio tilted her head to the side, and flicked her hair out of her eyes with her hand. Chizuru understood the code, because Benio only did that on stage, when she need Chizuru to block her from view, to deal with a on stage emergency. Gesturing for the other girls to follow her, Chizuru blocked Hinako and Benio from view, with the help of the other girls. The dancer girls, and Chizuru, continued to dance, like this was part of the show.

"Hinako, are you alright?" Benio asked, as she fell to her knees beside Hinako.

"My ankle hurts..." Hinako replied, her facial expression one of pain. "But, I'll be ok..." Hinako added, as she slipped her shoe off her left foot, to ease some of the pain in that ankle. She made sure to hide the shoe under her long skirt, and pull the skirt so it also covered her foot.

"You can not go on like this, we need to get you to a doctor, to see if it is broken," Benio told her. "We will call an intermission, and your understudy will step in."

"No! We will improvise... just like that time you sprained your wrist before a that one show, and we had to cute out that scene where your carried the maiden to safety," Hinako said, anxious to think of a solution. "In this scene, Lillian will die instead of Anton."

"If you are sure..." Benio said, impressed by Hinako's determination.

"I am," Hinako replied.

Benio cleared her throat, so Chizuru and the other dancers returned to their places, so the show could go on. Before Benio did anything, she aimed a glare at the host club boys in the third row, she knew one of them was responsible. Benio held Hinako in her arms, while looking into her eyes.

"Lillian... cruel fate has decreed that we should be parted..." Benio began, making up the words she was going along. She was actually using lines from an earlier draft of the script. "But, our love shall not come to an end... even after your final breath..."

"My Lord Anton..." Hinako said, as she reached up her hand, to touch Benio's cheek.

Benio took Hinako's hand, and placed it on her own cheek. "Some day, we shall be reunited, then no one will step in our way..." Benio said. She leaned closer to Hinako, the stage spotlights went out, so there wasn't an actual kiss, but gave of an illusion that there was.

Benio stood up, to sing the final song, a single spotlight shone at her, casting Hinako and everyone else, on stage, in shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside The Ouran Theatre, 4:01 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>Benio and Chizuru left the theatre with out Hinako, who had been taken to the hospital for an examination. Judging by the look on Benio's face, she would extract revenge on the host club. As the other girls from Lobelia flooded out of the theatre, all they could talk about was how amazing that surprise ending was. Benio had already filled Chizuru in, on her suspicions, while they were changing out of their costumes.<p>

"Are you sure?" Chizuru asked, with just a small amount of doubt.

"Positive," Benio replied. "With out a single doubt."

"So, are we going to have a plan this time, or just toy with them?" Chizuru asked.

"Just follow my lead," Benio replied. Benio stopped in her tracks for a moment. "Wait... we are missing a third." Benio glanced around the area, hoping to see another in a Lobelia uniform. That is when she saw a second year girl, with long golden curls. "Arisu! Care to join us, for a little game of toying with weak little punks?"

"Sure," Arisu replied.

The three girls set off, with determination to extract their revenge, on the host club. Now, they had a genuine reason for doing so, and not just toying with them for boredom. After all, causing an accident during a play could not be taken lightly. They had to make sure that whatever they had in mind, would put the incompetent fools in their place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I never thought I'd get this one finished, because I've had parts of it written for nearly a week. It just took a while to peice it all together.


	7. The Lady of the Daisy's Debut: Part 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lady of the Daisy's Debut<br>**_"But even so, with out her, you know as they say, the show must go on."_ - Hinako Tsuwabuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Music Room 3, 4:55 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>As the host club returned to the music room, they found they had guests, just not the guests they were expecting. Benio, Chizuru and Arisu were waiting for them, as they approached the door. Benio turned and glared at them first, followed by Chizuru, Arisu was last, because she didn't know the routine that the Zuka girls usually had.<p>

"Lobelia!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru said, with looks of complete horror on their face.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and approached them. "Whatever you're going to do to try to make me transfer, just get it over and done with, I have some studying to do," Haruhi said, her boredom more than apparent.

"We are not here for you today, maiden," Benio said, during a hair flip. "Our visit to your pitiful little host club isn't a social call," Benio added, with a glance in the direction of the boys.

Tamaki had already curled up in the corner out of fear, instead of sulking for a change, so Kyoya had to take charge of the situation. "Could we perhaps do this another time?" Kyoya asked, politely.

"Are you saying, that you're not going to face us?" Benio asked, her eyes almost like slits.

"Oh, not at all. For you see, our president is in a state of shock," Kyoya said, gesturing at Tamaki.

"Then slap him out of it!" Benio yelled, clenching her fist in anger. Benio quickly composed herself. "We know that one of you are responsible for Hinako's accident."

"And, we won't take this lightly," Chizuru added.

"I promise you, we will have revenge," Benio said, turning away from them at the same time as Chizuru. Benio looked over her shoulder, and said, "Adieu.."

Benio and Chizuru twirled away, with Arisu trailing behind. Arisu had no idea why the girls had dragged her along, but she was completely honored, and would be telling all her friends about it later.

"Those girls need a life," Haruhi said, bluntly, once the Zuka girls were gone.

All of the host club boys looked at Hikaru. "What? Don't blame me! How was I supposed to know that the program would end up on stage?" Hikaru said, defensively.

"Let's go get some cake!" Honey said, as his solution to everything.

"Mmn," Mori said, in agreement.

"We can handle anything those girls try to do to us," Kaoru said, in a slight cocky way.

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm 201, 7 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinako was sat on her bed, with a bandage around her ankle. It was just a sprain, nothing major at all, but she still had to rest for a week. She couldn't help wondering where Benio and Chizuru were, usually they were back by now and were planning the next show. Hinako should have known better, she knew that Benio and Chizuru would never let her get hurt like this, and not do anything about it. Judging by the look on Benio's face, when the Lady of the Red Rose entered the dorm, Hinako was right. Benio was already planning something, but there were so many ideas in her head, it was difficult to focus on just one.<p>

Chizuru had returned shortly after, and was sitting on the bed, watching Benio pace back and forth. It was quite interesting to her, to not only watch Benio, but to try to listen to the things she was muttering under her breath. Only some of the mutterings could be heard, things like, "Those incompetent fools won't know what hit them," and "Yes, you will wait... while the sword of revenge hangs over your head..." Nearly an hour had passed, before Benio actually spoke to Chizuru and Hinako.

"I've got it!" Benio said, hitting her fist on her other hand, with a look of determination on her face.

"You finally have an idea?" Chizuru said, looking up from her notebook. Usually, the notebook was used for any script ideas she had.

"Like the Venus fly trap, my dears, we will lure those fools into a sense of pretense, allowing them to think all is well," Benio said, while crossing the room. "Then, and only then... we will strike!" During the part of striking, Benio hit her fist on a photo of the host club in their desk. The photo was used, as an example on how not to behave, when telling new cast members how to portray men.

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster's Office, Ouran Academy, 3:20 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>Benio, Chizuru and Hinako stood in front of the headmaster's desk, while he seemed quite engrossed by the script they had showed him - they had been up all night writing the draft, to make sure it was something that the headmaster would approve of. Hinako was there, despite Benio and Chizuru attempting to force her to stay back at Lobelia Academy to rest, she wanted to be there, to see the look on the host club's face, when they found out what the Zuka Girls were planning. A smile had claimed Benio's lips, from the very first second that the headmaster appeared to enjoy reading the first scene. When he was done, he set the script down on the desk, and looked up at them.<p>

"Headmaster Suoh, we believe it will help put this childish rivalry between our schools to rest, if we could put on this performance," Benio said, playing her part well of a concerned student. "As a united cast." Of course, her act couldn't be further from the truth, but she wasn't going to tell him that she was only doing this to wipe that cocky smirk off his son's face once and for all.

"I couldn't agree more. I agree to allow this. Ask whoever you like to join you. If you require anywhere to practise, all you need to do is ask," Headmaster Souh said, with a smile.

All three girls made sure to thank the headmaster, and they left the office victorious, for their plan had been set in motion. All they needed now, was to get their cast. They had known all a long who would be playing the roles they had chosen for the Ouran students.

* * *

><p><strong>Music Room 3, 3:45 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>Busy with their usual host duties, none of the host club were aware of what the Zuka Club girls were planning. All of them entertaining their guests, in their own way, they didn't expect to see the three girls just walk into the abandoned music room, like they owned the place. Well, according to the permission letter Headmaster Suoh had given them, they sort of did, until their performance was over. Chizuru had a clipboard and a pen, to take note of any changes Benio wanted to make.<p>

"Put some curtains up, I'm thinking white gossamer," Benio said, gesturing towards the windows. "Maybe some screens put up in that corner, for costume changes. We wouldn't want these fools watching maidens change, now would we?"

Tamaki had frozen with fear, at the sight of them. Haruhi rolled her eyes, because she had gotten the impression that she would be trapped in their web of revenge - again.

"Is there a problem?" Kyoya asked, approaching the three girls.

Benio placed the letter in his hand. "By permission of the headmaster, we will be using your little club room for rehearsals," Benio informed him. With a flip of her bangs, she laughed. "The idiots that make up your club - and Haruhi, will make up the Ouran side of our cast."

Tamaki instantly snapped out of his state of fear. "Wait a minute!" he shouted, dramatically. "You can't! Father wouldn't just hand over our club room!"

"Well, take it up with him," Benio replied, turning away from him to ignore him further.

"MAMA! Do something!" Tamaki said, hiding behind Kyoya.

"Well, this letter clearly states that Benio, Chizuru and Hinako have permission to choose any classroom or activity room they wish, up until the final performance, and can select any student from our school to take part," Kyoya said, while reading from the letter. "There is nothing we can do about it."

"If you're thinking that I'm playing the leading lady, so you can try to kiss me again, you can forget it," Haruhi said, bluntly.

"Oh, look at you. The pretty little rose has thorns," Chizuru said, finishing up with a laugh.

At that moment, the girl from the first episode, Akari, was walking past Benio. Benio grabbed her hand, then on bended knee, tilted Akari back, to stare right into her eyes. "Akari is the perfect delicate flower to play our leading lady..." Benio said, not breaking her gaze from the gentle maiden's eyes, making Akari blush.

"Oh! She would look the most loveliest in the daffodil yellow dress!" Hinako suggested, enthusiastically.

"You are right, Hinagiku!" Chizuru said, making note of that on her clipboard.

"Isn't there anything you could do, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, while the Zuka Girls continued on their 'must change everything' moment around the club room.

"Sadly, no," Kyoya replied.

"But, they can't just come in here," Hikaru said, placing his hand on his hip.

"And mess with our club stuff," Kaoru said, mirroring Hikaru's pose.

"They can, and the letter even has Headmaster Suoh's signature," Kyoya said, showing them the letter.

"They're clearly up to something," Tamaki said, now hiding behind Haruhi. His arms snaked around her, because in his own mind, he was protecting her from those scary girls.

"Yeah," Haruhi said, while pinching Tamaki's hand, to make him let go of her. "I find it hard to believe, that they would declare revenge against us yesterday, then today act like it was nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for taking so long to update, had a tiny bit of writer's block while writing this. I was surprised to find a review, so thank you for that! :D Hope you enjoyed reading. The next part is the final part of Lady of the Daisy's Debut.


	8. The Lady of the Daisy's Debut: Part 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lady of the Daisy's Debut<br>**_"But even so, with out her, you know as they say, the show must go on."_ - Hinako Tsuwabuki.

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Day...<br>****Music Room 3, Ouran Academy, 4 pm**

* * *

><p>Benio sat on the sofa, stirring a tea biscuit around in her tea, her attention was more on the biscuit, than of Tamaki's performance. She had chosen him to play the rival for Akari's heart, in their play, because she felt that it would be more believable that a narcissistic fool like him would be rejected. Tamaki had just gotten to the part, where he had to declare his love for Akari.<p>

"Again," Benio told him.

"I've had to redo this scene four times!" Tamaki protested. "Can you at least tell me what I keep doing wrong?"

"If you can't learn from your mistakes, then why should I tell you?" Benio asked, starring him out.

Tamaki and Benio stared each other out for a couple of minutes, before Tamaki had to start his scene over again. He held Akari's hand, and bowed, with his hand on his chest, he was just about to say his line, when Benio stopped him again. She stood up, and walked towards him.

"Are you truly that dense, or are you acting?" Benio asked. "The former seems more likely."

"If you're such an expert, then why don't you show me where I'm supposed to be going wrong?" Tamaki argued, in his over dramatic fashion.

"Gladly," Benio replied, with a smirk.

"You show him, Benio," Chizuru said, happily.

"When reciting lines, your body must face forward," Benio said, facing her audience. The audience was just Chizuru, Hinako, and Arisu measuring Honey for his costume. "Any glances to your leading lady is a side profile of face only." Benio turned her head, to face Akari. "At all times, keep your lady at arms length - both hers and yours. It is always more romantic that way, to twirl her into an embrace..." Benio said, holding Akari's hand, and keeping her at arms length.

"And, how does that have anything to do with what I was supposed to be doing wrong?" Tamaki argued. He saw what Benio was talking about, but he didn't want to admit it.

"You shield the sweet maiden from the eyes of the audience," Benio accused, while pointing at him. "For you see, you are not muttering words of love, to a delicate blossoming maiden like Akari... you are saying those words to the audience!" The dramaticness of her words raising, as she said the last part.

"Benio is such a wonderful actress," Hinako said, with adoration.

"She is..." Chizuru agreed.

"How? I don't see it," Kaoru said, boredly.

"All she's doing, is making Akari an ignored character," Hikaru said, finishing Kaoru's sentence.

"You fail to see the beauty of it," Benio said, appearing behind them.

"Every maiden longs to feel like the most divine and beautifulest maiden, in all the universe," Chizuru said, closing her eyes, while she muttered the words they told each new cast member.

"And, all of our audience deserves to feel that way," Hinako added. She too, had taken Benio's words to heart.

"No maiden wants to hear words of love muttered into the ear of another," Benio said, returning to her place beside Akari. "We allow each maiden, to imagine herself in our leading lady's place."

"Quiet intriguing," Kyoya said, while taking notes in his black book. "So, your vision for each of your shows and concerts, is allowing them free to fantasize."

"That is correct," Benio confirmed.

When rehearsals began again, Hikaru turned to Haruhi, and said, "Remind me never to mess with the Zuka Club ever again."

"You won't listen to me," Haruhi pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chizuru<strong>: Our opening night is almost here, and you are working so hard, Benio...

**Hinako**: You always work so hard. Why do you put so much effort into each show?

**Benio**: Well, my dears, I work hard for all my darling fans. Join us next time, on St. Lobelia Academy Zuka Club, when the secret of my success will be revealed. Until next time, Adieu!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, that is the end of the episode! :D I hope you enjoyed reading it. Well, adieu!


End file.
